Due to an overwhelming volume of content that is available to the average consumer, content hosting services generally attempt to present content that is interesting to its users. Some content hosting services allow users to create user profiles that indicate demographic information, such as gender or age, as well as areas of interest. These content hosting services then attempt to use such user profiles to select content to provide to each of its users. However, users may not be able to articulate their interests while populating a user profile. In addition, interests may change over time and these users may not update their user profiles to reflect such changes.